A putter is a club used in the sport of golf to make relatively short and low-speed strokes with the intention of rolling the ball into the cup from a short distance. It is differentiated flow the other clubs by a club head with a very flat, low-profile, low-loft striking face.
Putters are generally used from very close distances to the cup, generally on the putting green. While no club in a player's bag is absolutely indispensable the putter comes closest. It is a highly specialized tool for a specific job, and virtually no golfer is without one.
Putting is the most precise aspect of the game of golf. The putter must be designed to give the golfer every technical advantage including smooth stroke, good glide, sweet impact, and bounce-less topspin ball launch as well as every technique advantage including perfect fit as to shaft angle and length.
The design of the putter's club head has undergone radical change in the last 20-30 years. The putter was originally a forged iron piece very similar in shape to the irons of the day. The introduction of investment casting for club heads allowed drastically different shapes to be made far more easily and cheaply than with forging, resulting in many design improvements. First of all, the majority of mass behind the clubface was placed as low as possible, resulting in an L-shaped side profile with a thin, flat club face and another thin block along the bottom of the club behind the face. Additionally, peripheral weighting, or the placing of mass as far away from the center of the club face as possible, increases the moment of inertia of the club head, reducing twisting if the club contacts the ball slightly off-center and thus giving the club a larger “sweet spot” with which to contact the ball. Newer innovations include replacing the metal at the “sweet spot” with a softer metal or polymer compound that will give and rebound at impact, which increases the peak impulse (force×time) imparted to the ball for better distance.
Numerous innovations for the Double Action Golf Putter lead have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present design as hereinafter contrasted. The following is a summary of those prior art patents most relevant to this application at hand, as well as a description outlining the difference between the features of the Double Action Golf Putter Head from the prior art.
US Patent Application Publication No. US 200410132542 A1 of Thomas Olsavsky describes a putter head having enhanced inertia and alignment characteristics. The putter head includes a front body and a weight body. The weight body includes a central weight extending rearwardly from the front body a prescribed distance to a rear weight. The putter head is configured such that the rear weight has a width less than the width of the from body and greater than a width of the central weight. Thus, both the longitudinal and lateral moments of inertia are improved to offer greater forgiveness and increased accuracy during putts. The central weight may include at least one and more preferably two elongated, high-density elements that are visible on a top surface of the sole between the front body and the rear weight. The visibility of the elongated elements, with optional parallel markings on the top surface, also act as alignment aids to the golfer.
This patent describes a putter head that is configured such that the rear weight has a width less than the width of the front body and greater than a width of the central weight. Thus, both the longitudinal and lateral moments of inertia are improved to offer greater forgiveness and increased accuracy during putting, but does not incorporate the unique feature that when the putter strikes the golf ball the force causes to spring loaded weight to compress the forward spring in a secondary striking action to accelerate the forces against the golf ball.
US Patent Application Publication No. US 200510227777 of Brian M. Cover et al. describes a putter with a head that includes a forward portion including a face for striking a golf ball and a wing portion extending rearward from the forward portion and movable between at least two operative positions, a first operative position, and a second operative position laterally displaced along the forward portion in a direction outwardly away from the proximate end of the shaft to alter the heel-to-toe weight distribution of the putter.
This patent describes a putter with a head that includes a forward portion including a face for striking a golf ball; and, a wing portion extending rearward from the forward portion and movable between at least two operative positions. This patent does not incorporate the unique feature that when the putter strikes the golf ball the force causes a spring loaded weight to compress the forward spring in a secondary striking action to accelerate the forces against the golf ball.
US Patent Application Publication No. US 2007/0129163 of Ray Solari describes a customizable putter that provides a platform having removable and adjustable weights. A customizable putter for golf is achieved by providing a platform with an embodiment having a vertical face portion and rearwardly extending flange portion attached to the bottom of the face portion. Weights may then be removably attached by threaded screws or bolts. The weights may have cavities within them into which weighted inserts may be fitted to provide further adjustment to the weight distribution and overall weight of the putter head. Such inserts, as well as the weight cavities, may take a variety of geometrical shapes and sizes.
This patent describes a customizable putter that provides a platform having removable and adjustable weights but does not Incorporate the unique feature that when the putter strikes the golf ball the force causes a spring loaded weight to compress the forward spring in a secondary striking action to accelerate the forces against the golf ball.
None of these previous efforts, however, provides the benefits attendant with the Double Action Golf Putter Head. The present design achieves its intended purposes objects and advantages over the prior art devices through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minumum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing readily available materials.